


The focus of his lens

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [4]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, crackship, frank endings beginnings, frank x ransom drsydale, hint of smut, polaroid camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Ransom bought Frank a Polaroid camera for his birthday because he knows that Frank has an artistic side and enjoys taking photos. Frank uses the camera to mostly take photos of Ransom.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 3





	The focus of his lens

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as teen because there is a hint of smut. 
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

“Are you taking more photos of me?” Ransom asked when he heard the click of the polaroid. He rolls over and looks at Frank who’s standing at the end of the bed, camera still raised to his eye as the photo prints.

Frank grabs the photo and lowers the camera as he shakes the photo, a smirk playing on his lips. “How can I resist when your ass looks good right now.”

“My ass always looks good.” Ransom says, sitting up against the headboard. He had lost count of how many photos Frank had taken of him.

“Let me take a few more, I’ll make it worth your while baby.” Frank murmurs, walking around the bed and leaning down, brushing his lips over Ransom’s. “Just relax and let me see that handsome body of yours.”

Ransom lets out a sigh but it's playful, he wouldn’t and couldn’t say no to Frank. So he lets Frank move him around, position his cock against his thigh the way he wants it, and sits there while Frank takes photo after photo. One with Ransom holding his cock. Another one with Ransom on his back, his leg bent. He has Ransom lay on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow with his head nestled in the softness.

Frank can’t resist taking photos until he runs out of film. He loves the way the polaroids capture Ransom. There’s a vintage feel to the photos, a beauty that can’t be compared to a digit photo. He wants to spend hours, days, weeks just taking photos of Ransom. Finally he sets the camera down and sits on the bed beside Ransom. He spreads the photo’s out in front of them.

“Just look at you baby. You’re so handsome, polaroid’s capture how handsome you are more than anything else.” Frank murmurs, fingers brushing over a photo of Ransom holding his cock and biting his lip, passion burning in his eyes as he looks at Frank. Polaroids always seemed to capture more of the moment than anything else. It’s why Frank loved them so much.

“They would be better if you were in them with me.” Ransom says as his eyes run over the photo’s. He had to admit that Frank had an eye when it came to photos.

Frank shakes his head even as he smiles and his heart feels a little warmer at the thought of Ransom wanting photos with the both of them in it. It made everything between them feel more real. He busies himself with picking up the photos and putting them on the bedside table before turning back to Ransom.

“I think I promised you that I would make this worth your time…” Frank grins, pushing Ransom on his back again, his lips meeting his.


End file.
